megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Harpuia/Quotes
List of Harpuia's quotes. ''Mega Man Zero Rescue Colbor mission *"You must be Zero. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Harpuia, one of the four Guardians of master X. Such foolish behavior for a legendary hero to side with Mavericks... You shall repent and atone for your sins, Zero!"'' *''"Incredible... I underestimated him... I will have revenge someday... Stay healthy until our next meeting... when I shall retire you!"'' Neo Arcadia Core *''"This is not a place for someone like you! You will regret coming here!"'' *''"No... I'll never forget this..."'' ''Mega Man Zero 2 In the opening stage *"... ... ... Zero... To live or die...? Hmm...... ..."'' In the Residential Area *''"... ... ... Did you come to rescue this Reploid, Zero?"'' *''"Why do you bother? Even if you help him, he won't thank you. And... If he lives, even more Resistance soldiers are going to die."'' *''"How greedy... But can you really do that by yourself?"'' *''"Your Resistance forces have made a mistake that can't be forgiven. Neo Arcadia, or should I say, human society is not a thing that Reploids can rebel against. If they do, they should be exterminated..."'' *''"Zero... I don't think that justice is destroying Resistance forces. But, as long as they try to disobey humans, destroying them is my goal."'' In his stage, the Crystal Caves *''"That commander of yours seemed to have retrieved the IFF beacon... I wonder what he is up to... Why is he acting alone, breaking into Neo Arcadian facilities...? I don't understand the logic at all... Well, I don't really need to know... All those Inferior resistance behaviors are not all that different. Well Zero, it's time for you to die!"'' *''"Are you serious? How can a legend die?"'' (If Zero is defeated) *''"Ha ha ha... You are still so strong... I like it... No... I love it this way. You are the only one who can make me feel this alive... I enjoy the sensation, I love the pain... You are worthy..."'' (If Harpuia is defeated) In his stage, the Temple of Wind *''"I won't... Let that happen..."'' *''"U... Ugh... Z...Zero... Kill... me..."'' *''"Just kill me... I will... soon be controlled by the Baby Elves... Kill me now... And stop him...!!"'' *''"H... hurry, Zero... Protect Master X... and the world... from him..."'' ''Mega Man Zero 3 In the opening stage, Derelict Spacecraft *"Relax. They won't come to any harm."'' *''"I'm letting you off the hook this time. But you and those Resistance fighters must leave, now!"'' *''"Scram! I don't have time to mess with you now!"'' *''"So you're Omega... I'm afraid I can't let you leave this place, ever. Time for your destruction!"'' (After defeating Omega) *''"A Neo Arcadian?! Who is this guy?!"'' *''"Dr. Weil?! You're kidding me! It can't be! Why are you, who were banished from Neo Arcadia a century ago, with Omega?!"'' *''"M... Master X?! Is that you?!"'' *''"But Master X! Think how many humans died because of the Dark Elf and Omega, both built by this man... How can you justify exposing humanity to such a grave danger, especially now with the energy crisis almost solved?!"'' *''"Weil... you..."'' In-game cutscene after defating four of the Gentle Judges *''"Master X... Do you still trust that man... Weil?"'' *''"But..."'' *''"What?! Weil!"'' *''"We'll go. Leviathan and Fefnir are still undergoing maintenance, but if we hurry things along a bit..."'' *''"But... Master X?!"'' After the Missile Factory mission *''"... We, the Reploids of Neo Arcadia... We are defenders of humanity. The only justice here. Is this wasteland what you people call justice?! Weil!!!"'' *''"Arrrggh! I... I am..."'' In the Maintenance Room (Cutscene) * "What are you up to? Why did you rescue me? Do you expect some favor in return?" * "Horrible. Just the thought of being helped by you makes me nauseous. Stripped of my position, and driven out of Neo Arcadia. I'm used goods..." * "My beliefs... I can't sit back any longer... We must protect the humans from Weil. We have to stop him immediately. That... that... Weil!!!" * "I am a warrior, born to protect humans. I am a proud warrior of Neo Arcadia! I don't need any help! Even if my body should fall into ruin... I will still gladly fight for humanity!" After defeating Omega Zero * "Zero! What are you doing?! Hurry, stand up!!" * "Weil is trying to bluff you... He can't do anything in his current state." Category:Quotes